IT WAS ALWAYS YOU AND ME
by Motita Witch
Summary: Por fin la vida no se burlaba de ella, todo ese tiempo tratando de olvidar y seguir adelante por fin estaba funcionando, cada día se sentía más liviano, más tranquilo, pero, talvez todo eso podría cambiar con la llegada de cierto joven de su pasado que desordenaría su vida y talvez algo más. Final alternativo a Eclipse.


**SUMMARY: **Por fin la vida no se burlaba de ella, todo ese tiempo tratando de olvidar y seguir adelante por fin estaba funcionando, cada día se sentía más liviano, más tranquilo, pero, talvez todo eso podría cambiar con la llegada de cierto joven de su pasado que desordenaría su vida y talvez algo más. Final alternativo a Eclipse.

**oOoOoOo**

_**IT WAS ALWAYS YOU AND ME**_

**CAPITULO 1**

**BELLA POV**

Era uno de esos días fríos en los que extrañamente mi corazón se sentía más tranquilo que nunca. En un tiempo añoraba el clima cálido en el que había crecido con mamá, ahora, luego de Forks y todo lo que eso significó, no podría encontrar la calma si no me encontraba envuelta por el frío.

No es que fuera necesariamente la vida más emocionante de todas. Especialmente en vacaciones. Todas iguales, una tras otra, llenas de monotonía y rutina. Estas fiestas, al igual que las anteriores, me encontraba haciendo horas extras como voluntaria en la biblioteca universitaria junto lo señora Fritz, la administradora, una anciana pintoresca que había migrado de Alemania en la época del holocausto. Los vuelos a Estados Unidos desde Glasglow, Reino Unido eran muy costosos e incluso más en época navideña, y, además, para mí era el trabajo perfecto, me daba el tiempo suficiente para estudiar y me servía como un reintegro a la universidad, lo que me garantizaba la residencia universitaria, los viáticos de alimento y la colegiatura. También me dejaba el suficiente tiempo para mi casi inexistente vida social.

Nunca había sido una persona muy dada a relacionarme con las demás personas, al menos no con las de mi edad, si antes de mis últimos años de escuela se me había hecho difícil socializar, ahora, luego de todo aquello, lo era aún más. Quizás fuera por eso que se me hacía tan cómodo pasarme los días en la biblioteca con la señora Fritz y Agnes, mi compañera de dormitorio.

\- Querida, deberías dejar ya esos libros viejos y salir con tus amigos por una vez – la señora Fritz tenía esa costumbre, y es que era lo normal, especialmente si se tomaba en cuenta que era la última semana de trabajo antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

\- Realmente no tengo planes, prefiero dejar todo listo antes de que tenga menos tiempo para ordenar – argumenté mientras sacudía una pila de tomos desfasados de anatomía.

La señora Fritz negó con la cabeza y se retiró a ubicar otros libros mientras remedaba en alemán. Suspiré y regresé la mirada a los libros, limpiando uno a uno antes de colocarlos en sus estantes respectivos de la sección de medicina. Me mantuve así por un rato, con la mirada fija en la nada mientras limpiaba uno a uno los libros y los colocaba en su lugar, cuando por algún motivo que desconocía una extraña sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de mí, era realmente extraño, no tenía ningún motivo.

Me puse de pie y caminé en dirección a la recepción, aferrándome fuertemente al libro que llevaba entre mis brazos, irónicamente era un tomo de salud cardiovascular, puesto que al parecer iba a sufrir un ataque cardíaco fulminante, tenía muchísimo tiempo de no sentir algo así sin razón, ya no sufría de ataques de ansiedad como los primeros meses en Glasgow, seguramente era una baja de azúcar o algo similar, ya que no había almorzado ese día. Sin embargo, al encontrarme frente al escritorio mis nervios no hicieron más que dispararse. Tragué en seco e intenté articular palabra a quien se encontraba al otro lado del mostrador, pero no pude, aparentemente estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, de pánico o algo.

\- Hola Isabella

Dejé caer el libro y pude sentir como la sangre abandonaba completamente mi rostro y mi corazón latía más rápido de lo humanamente sano, pero de un momento a otro, sentí como la crisis pasaba y una oleada de calma se apoderaba de mí, lo cual era completamente ilógico tomando en cuenta a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí en ese momento. Me sentía bastante tranquila, aunque aturdida.

\- Isabella tienes que calmarte

Habían pasado prácticamente siglos desde la última vez que esa clase de extraordinariamente hermosos ojos color ámbar me regresaban la mirada. Bueno, al menos eran ámbar.

\- Pero Jasper… ¿cómo es que...?... es decir…

La verdad no sabía que decirle, la última vez que nos habíamos visto había sido horrible al igual que los días e incluso meses que siguieron, volverlo a ver no estaba realmente en mis planes, ni a él ni a toda su familia. Su Familia… un momento… ¿Y si estaban aquí? Mi corazón volvió la vida nuevamente, desbocándose y produciéndome una extraña sensación de ansiedad y vértigo que últimamente tampoco era muy común en mí, pero tan pronto como inició la calma se apoderó de mi estado emocional otra vez más.

\- Jasper deja de hacer eso por favor… no creo que sea sano…

\- Lo haré, pero primero debes tranquilizarte Isabella – Jasper avanzó un par de pasos cautelosamente y levanto del suelo el libro que minutos antes yo había dejado caer, mientras yo, tonta yo, daba un paso hacia atrás instintivamente. Jasper solo ladeó la cabeza con una triste media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Estás solo?

Él solo se encogió de hombros mientras me extendía el libro y yo lo tomaba lentamente de su mano, no había cambiado nada en cuanto a su rostro, pero su expresión, se notaba diferente, un poco más blando por decirlo de alguna forma, incluso un poco inseguro de haberme buscado. Su cabello se notaba más corto de lo que fue en aquel tiempo, al parecer lo había cortado bastante, apenas era una sombra rubia en su cabeza y su ropa que había sido una vez tan chic, ahora era ropa cómoda y un poco relajada con un aire sureño.

\- Estoy solo y no te buscaba realmente, estudio aquí y pues… - se acercó un poco a mí con si quisiera susurrarme algo – sentí tu olor al otro lado de la calle y vine a ver

Asentí con la cabeza, era obvio, su súper olfato de vampiro lo había alertado de quien alguna vez pudo haber sido su cena, sonreí en mis adentro.

\- ¿Has comido? – casi tan pronto como hablé me arrepentí y mordí mi labio levemente nerviosa. Jasper soltó un bufido y una risa, como si estuviera molesto y divertido al mismo tiempo.

\- Solo tú preguntarías algo como eso Isabella

Isabella… nadie me llamaba así, me había encargado de ello, sin embargo, ahora, a miles de kilómetros de mi casa y con alguien familiar como Jasper, no sonaba tan mal.

\- Lo siento… algunas costumbres no se pierden

Asintió con la cabeza una vez más y me miró de pies a cabeza, mientras yo me abrazaba de nuevo al tomo de cardiología que ahora parecía ser algo parecido a una tabla de salvación para mí.

\- Luces… mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿Qué haces aquí, en Glasgow?

Parpadeé confundida, era lo mismo que yo me preguntaba de él. Luego de lo sucedido tres años atrás perdí todo el contacto con los Cullen y los que podrían recordarme a ellos, absolutamente todo aquello que me había abandonado en uno de los momentos más difíciles de mi vida. Todo lo que Él me había quitado desde aquel día por su propia decisión.

\- Bueno, tuve que irme, no podía seguir en Forks y no quería ir con René, mis padres me ayudaron a obtener una beca aquí y mudarme, acordaron que lo mejor para mí sería mudarme… lo más lejos posible… – camine hasta el mostrador, sabía que era inútil ocultar de Jasper mis emociones en ese momento, pero al menos, quería tener la oportunidad de que no viera el dolor en mis ojos – estudio Literatura comparativa y hago servicio compensatorio en la biblioteca para pagar mi beca…

Eso era suficiente, no tenía por qué contarle el tiempo de terapia y medicamentos que me había tomado ser una persona aceptablemente normal de nuevo y llegar a este punto de productividad casi adulta y responsable que ahora tenía.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Estudio Civilizaciones Clásicas – dijo mostrándome un tomo de historia griega en su mano, claro, algo recordaba sobre Jasper y su gusto por la Historia – Inicié este semestre, mi pedido de libros no vino a tiempo y debí acercarme a la biblioteca

La facultad de historia y la de artes literarias no se encontraban en la misma zona, estaban ubicadas prácticamente a lados opuestos del enorme campus de Glasgow, y tomando en cuenta que él seguramente no frecuentaba la biblioteca como los demás estudiantes promedio era normal que no nos hubiéramos encontrado o que él no hubiera sentido mi olor.

\- Necesitaba un cambio al igual que tú…

No tenía idea lo de veraz que era esa afirmación. Era la primera persona que me lo decía en serio, alguien que yo sabía que se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Suspire registrando la salida de su libro y devolviéndoselo. Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ambos, Nunca habíamos sido realmente amigos, no sabía exactamente si era porque no se nos había dado la oportunidad o por que no se nos había permitido.

\- Fue bueno verte Isabella

Se despidió de mí con un leve gesto con la cabeza, como saludaría un caballero sureño respetable, sonreí como reflejo, sin embargo, me entristecía verlo marchar, no sabía exactamente por qué, sin embargo, a penas y pude despedirme con un gesto de mi mano, pues se había ido casi a velocidad vampírica junto con lo poco de estabilidad emocional que me quedaba.

**JASPER POV**

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, arrepintiéndome completamente de haber buscado a Isabella desde un inicio. Estaba convencido que de todo lo ocurrido años atrás, los más afectados éramos ella y yo, y sentir su fragancia nuevamente me había hecho buscarla de manera automática, como si al encontrarla podría tener una pequeña parte de lo que habíamos perdido.

Pero al llegar a la biblioteca, su olor era mucho más fuerte que sus emociones, no podía sentir casi nada en la dirección en donde debía encontrarse. Nada. Encontrarla así, tan carente de emociones realmente profundas, solo podía significar que ingería algún tipo de medicamento, las emociones de las personas medicadas o afectadas por algún químico no solían ser iguales a las de una persona en sus cinco sentidos. Los nervios se apoderaron de mí, ansiedad, quizás no era una buena idea, vacilé un par de minutos incluso en acercarme al mostrador. Sus nervios se dispararon por mi culpa y ni se diga el latido de su corazón.

Quizás lo mejor sería alejarme, no complicar más su vida ni la mía, ni crear ese tipo de desequilibrio en su sistema como cuando había salido de la biblioteca, de todas maneras, Isabella y yo nunca habíamos sido realmente amigos, incluso había tratado de comérmela en una ocasión, y aunque, ahora tenía más autocontrol, ella aún conservaba ese recuerdo seguramente.

Me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad, lo mejor sería ir de casa y olvidarme por completo de lo sucedido, debía haber más bibliotecas y librerías en la zona como para poder evitarla efectivamente tal y como lo había hecho esos meses que ni siquiera nos habíamos encontrado.

**BELLA POV**

Pase el resto de la tarde hecha un ovillo en la sala de nuestro pequeño apartamento en la residencia, mirando películas malas y recalentadas de navidad en la televisión y comiendo galletas. No sabía exactamente como sentirme con la sorpresiva visita de Jasper en la biblioteca, pero de lo único que si me encontraba segura era de que no me sentía completamente bien. En mi interior sentía una adormecida mezcla de ansiedad, nostalgia y ¿miedo?, pero no era miedo a Jasper, no, él se encontraba diferente, y solía recordarlo como un hombre elegante, imponente, extremadamente hermético pero muy enérgico, ahora se veía apagado, gris, casi vacío… casi como yo.

Y es que yo estaba segura que de todos los que habíamos sufrido la tragedia de hace un par de años, Jasper y yo habíamos resultado más afectados al resto. Esa era una de las razones por las que no había esperado encontrármelo de nuevo, y mucho menos en este lugar, a él menos que nadie, y Rosalie claro. Me estremecí levemente recordando las miradas de desprecio de Rosalie y no pude evitar recordar a todos los demás, pocas veces me lo permitía tan abiertamente en algo que no fuera la terapia.

Recordé a Emmet y su increíble capacidad de hacerte reír hasta en los momentos más difíciles, Carlisle y su increíble sabiduría y bondad al tratar a los demás, la ternura y amor de madre de Esme, y Alice, mi dulce amiga Alice, lo más cercano a una hermana y mejor amiga que había tenido en toda mi vida. Sentí como mis ojos comenzaban a arder mientras en mi cabeza veía claramente los pocos momentos que pasamos juntas, como cada cosa que tenía que ver conmigo la emocionaba en sobremanera. Un quebrado y débil sollozo se escapó de mi pecho y fue cuando comprendí que había perdido el control una vez más.

Justo en ese momento escuché como la cerradura del apartamento sonaba, indicándome que alguien entrar al apartamento y me escondí debajo de la colcha tratando de evitar que Agnes me viera de esa manera.

\- ¡Cariño! ¡Estoy en Casa! – exclamó entre risitas mientras escuchaba como si dejara varios paquetes en el suelo de nuestra pequeña residencia. Me asomé en un extremo de la colcha y pude ver cómo, efectivamente, varias bolsas de compras cubrían casi todo el poco espacio libre de nuestra diminuta sala de estar. - ¿Por qué te escondes? Te encantará lo que traje.

Regresé rápidamente a mi escondite, sujetándome con fuerza a la colcha pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Agnes comenzó a forcejear conmigo hasta que por fin logró arrebatarme la colcha y la lanzó lejos. Gruñí molesta mientras me secaba las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de mis ojos. Mi pelirroja amiga arrugó su pecosa nariz y se dejó caer de golpe frente a mí en el sofá. Traté de no mirarla directamente, pero era inútil, ella sabía muy bien leer mis insípidas emociones. Agnes estudiaba segundo año de Psicología y para mí era muy difícil mantener mis emociones ocultas de ella, no es que tratara de psicoanalizarme como suelen hacer los de su carrera, ella sabía exactamente que me pasaba, sabía casi toda la historia de mi pasado con ciertos cambios necesarios como el hecho de que mi ex novio y su familia eran vampiros y mi mejor amigo un hombre lobo.

\- ¿Esto tiene que ver con cierto muchacho rubio y lindo que te visitó hoy en la biblioteca? – Agnes me miraba con la ceja levantada mientras tomaba mis manos, volteé a verla rápidamente mientras mi corazón se aceleraba con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo ¿Cómo rayos podría ella saber eso?, mi pelirroja amiga sonrió y se encogió de hombros – Me encontré a la señora Fritz en el restaurante de comida china mientras venía para acá, me comentó sobre la visita que tuviste hoy, no sonaba a algo bueno…

\- Tiene todo que ver con él, Agnes, es uno de ellos… - dije suspirando mientras me sentaba bien en el sofá y sorbía por mi nariz los últimos restos de mis lágrimas de hace rato – No tengo la menor idea de que hace aquí

Mi compañera se había levantado a acercar un par de cajas de comida china y dos latas de cerveza, yo no era una gran bebedora, pero como parte de mi vida universitaria había aprendido a tomar una a dos cervezas más para complacer a Agnes que otra cosa, nunca llegando a la cantidad necesaria para encontrarme ebria.

\- ¿Cuál de todos es? ¿No es Voldemort o sí? – Negué con la cabeza rápidamente, no sabía cómo podría ser mi reacción si se tratara de Él

\- Es Jasper… - Suspiré hundiendo mis palillos en la caja de fideos – es uno de los que menos esperaba ver… fue extraño Agnes… fue realmente extraño…ni siquiera sabía que sentir o como sentirme…

\- ¿Y él? ¿Te buscaba o fue casualidad? – preguntó bastante interesada en el asunto, yo me encogí de hombros mientras masticaba un poco de mi comida

\- Según dice él, está estudiando aquí desde inicios del semestre, fue pura casualidad encontrarnos… - tomé un trago de cerveza y me estremecí un poco, no me acostumbraba del todo – luego se fue… fue extraño

Agnes meditó el asunto un par de minutos mientras comía mirando de manera concentrada su cajita de comida china. Ella siempre meditaba las relaciones interpersonales muy bien, más cuando se trataban de mí, por lo extrañas que eran, algunas veces pensaba que me tomaba algo así como un experimento social.

\- Bueno, no te estreses, talvez sea así… talvez ni siquiera lo vuelvas a ver, hagamos como si esa visita nunca pasó ¿sí?

Asentí con la cabeza. Agnes puso una película en la televisión y comenzó a hablar de varios temas mientras terminábamos de cenar y nos acabábamos las cervezas. Intenté lo que mi amiga decía el resto de la noche, intenté no pensar en Jasper, Forks y los Cullen, pero era difícil.

A penas pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, no tuve pesadillas ni sueños al respecto, pero no dejé de dar vueltas en la cama y despertarme al baño o a tomar agua. Esa mañana me sentía un poco desvelada. La señora Fritz lo había notado y no me había pedido hacer muchas cosas, o quizás fuera por mi errática actitud del día anterior. De cualquier forma, me sentía mucho mejor, estaba logrando, tal y como Agnes había dicho, seguir con mis días como si nada hubiera pasado, como si aquella visita hubiera sido un sueño.

Suspire tranquila mientras continuaba actualizando algunos datos en el ordenador de la biblioteca, hasta que la señora Fritz llegó hasta mí, dudó unos momentos antes de hablarme y luego se acercó depositando tres libros de aspecto antiguo frente a mí.

\- Bella querida, El caballero del cubículo trece solicitó estos libros ¿Podrías llevárselos?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me ponía de pie, la señora Fritz ya estaba algo avanzada en años y por lo general no me pedía muchas cosas por el estilo a menos que realmente no lo pudiera hacer en ese momento. La universidad contaba con salas de estudio y cubículos privados, que solía reservar la gente cuando deseaba hacer uso de la biblioteca sin la presencia de muchas más personas.

Me dirigí al segundo piso revisando los libros que se me habían entregado, los tres eran libros de historia, lo cual era extraño en estos días del año en los que nadie realmente se acercaba a estudiar a la biblioteca, sino más bien a buscar temas variados.

Entré al cubículo y la verdad, ni siquiera yo podría describir las emociones que se apoderaron de mí en ese momento. Sonreí como un instinto, aunque por dentro sentía un poco de nervios y ansiedad. Jasper hiso una leve reverencia con su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie como signo de su educación.

\- Buen día Isabella

Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser como Agnes me lo había dicho, no podía pretender que nada había pasado, ni hace tres años ni ahora.

_**Continuará…**_


End file.
